Talk:10 Tips for Beginners/@comment-185.67.69.202-20181215002058/@comment-35734569-20181215111548
I think some of your questions about the list of tips might come down to scope. What I mean by that is I think you are thinking day 1ish. I think the person who wrote this page, and I edited some of it, was thinking a little bit further than day one. More like starting out in the first weeks to get you going. For example, some of the tips like diversety are more of a broad idea od how to move forward, not that you should start out buying colonists from the beggining to focus on doing any particular quest. Maybe I misunderstood your questions so I apologies if I have missed the mark. The breed smart question doesnt mean to breed all your women in fecundity to really high levels. It means you should breed colonists that have high str together to produce offspring with higher str. The same goes for endurance for your farmers. The only colonists you would want to train fecundity up to high levels are colonist that you would want to give birth to offspring you could immediatly complete quests that need colonists at level 15 fecundity or what ever it is for syrians (I cannot remember I think its 16).. However, that is for a little later down the road after you have a stable colony. Once you start breeding more clonists for the sole purpose of "dismissing" them or for hair colour quests and the like. The you will want to have your female breeders to have a few levels in fecundity. That way they are not wasting your males breeding tries with loads of failures. As for the other professions like mining and farming you will not want to waste skill points training them in fecundity. For them you will just want to train them in thier particular skill str for miners and end for farmers. You may already understand how getting colonists to produce offspring with higher stats works, but incase you or anyone reading this later I will explain and give a bit more detail. First the basic idea is you need to train your colonists up before you breed them to get higher starting stats on thier offspring. So if you are wanting to get higher level miners you would want to train up a some of your miners str. Then breed them to get thier offsrping to be born with higher starting str then thier parents had. From my expeirance and observation, the formula for gadging how high a starting stat will be based on thier parents is as follows. You half the average of the two parents stats then subtract some amount if diminishing returns. So ((Mothers Stat + Fathers Stat)/2)/2 - dome diminishing returns, I started to notice the diminishing returns around stat level 20 for the parents. Ill give two examples. At lower levels is a mother has a str of 16 and the father has an str of 20, the average of the two is 18. you half that and you get 9. So the maximum str thier offspring will be is 9. At this low a level I dont think the dimishing returns will effect the outcome. And the stats at birth are randomized, so it might take a few tries before you get a 9. Now for a higher level example. If you breed two colonist both with a str of 50, the average is obviously 50. Half of that is 25. Then you need to subtract some amount of diminishing returns. The best I was able to get from two 50s was 23. I hope that answes some of your questions. If you have anymore or if I misunderstood what you ware asking let me know and I will try and answer or clarify anything I can. Sorry for the wall of text. Be Well, Brothelton